1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet separation/conveying apparatus to separate and convey sheets that are in the piled up state.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a sheets separation/conveying apparatus, an apparatus to take out a number of sheets, which are accumulated and put therein and piled up, on a conveying path and separate them one by one and convey is so far known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-249261. This apparatus has a pick-up roller to rotate by contacting sheets at one end in the accumulating direction, a detecting portion to detect sheets taken out in the overlapped state on a conveying path by the pick-up roller, and a conveying portion to convey normal sheets taken out on the conveying path one by one to a processor at a latter stage.
Sheets taken out on the conveying path in the overlapped state; that is, sheets detected as being conveyed in the overlapped state are not conveyed to the processor at the latter stage but are once rejected and after completing one task, they are taken into the apparatus again.
Thus, in a conventional sheets separation/conveying apparatus, plural sheets detected as being conveyed in the overlapped state are once rejected and again put in the apparatus and therefore, there was such a problem that the through-put of the apparatus will drop.